User blog:Dark is Near/Long overdue First Season
I have been here for a respectable amount of time, yet I only contributed one fight with a decent fight yet crappy layout. Reasons vary from not knowing how things work (I am terrible with technical stuff of even the simplist things on the internet) to forgetting to worrying what the rest of you would think. But I figured to give it a shot. Anyway the fights. (This will not follow the order they are listed and are subject to change and I may do side battles not in the season) ?. Demogorgon (Dungeons and Dragons) vs Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos) ?. Kravit (The Good Guy by Dean Koontz) vs Anton Chigurth (No Country for Old Men) Winner- Anton Chigurth ?. Sevenseven (Ben 10) vs Boba Fett (Star Wars) ?. Zeiram (Zeiram Franchise) vs Alex Mercer (Prototype) ?. SCP Beings (SCP Foundation) vs Nightmare Army (Cabin in the Woods) ?. Midnight Crew (Homestuck) vs Toon Patrol and Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) ?. Umbrella (Resident Evil) vs Cobra (G.I. Joe) ?. Room 1408 (Room 1408) vs Kandarian Evil (Evil Dead Franchise) ?. Slenderman (Slenderman Mythos) vs Vermin (Constantine) ?. Super Hybrid (Super Hybrid) vs Sammael (Hellboy) ?. Two-Face (Comics) vs Professor Genki (Saints Row) ?. Jigsaw (Comics) vs The Joker (Comics) ?. Brundlefly (The Fly) vs Mansquito (Mansquito) vs Quentin Arachnid (Earth vs The Spider) ?. Gestapo vs Blackshirts Winner- Gestapo ?. SPECTRE (James Bond Franchise) vs SOE Agent ?. The Car (The Car) vs Car 66 (Phantom Racer) ?. Cobra (G.I. Joe) vs SPECTRE (James Bond Franchise) ?. Cthulhu vs Dominarian Wizard (Magic the Gathering) ?. The Fiend (The Last Apprentice) vs Dominarian Wizard (Magic the Gathering) Winner- The Fiend ?. The Joker (Azzarelloverse) vs Joker (Nolanverse) ?. Killer Croc vs Hammerhead ?. The Joker (Nolanverse) vs Cobra Commander ?. Nemesis (Icon Comics) vs Professor Genki (Saints Row) ?. Adolf Hitler (Wolfenstein) vs Adolf Hitler (Nazis at the Center of the Earth) ?. SCP-610 vs Necromorphs ?. Alucard (Hellsing) vs The Mask (The Mask) ?. Raul Mendez vs Cobra Commander ?. Cobra Commander vs Vladimer Makarov ?. The Thing (The Thing) vs Necromorphs ?. The Flood (Halo) vs Necromorphs ?. The Order (Silent Hill) vs SCP-610 ?. Killer Croc vs Great White Shark (Comics) ?. Brethren Moons (Dead Space) vs Reapers (Mass Effect) ?. Cerberus (Mass Effect) vs Bandits (Borderlands) ?. Cerberus (Mass Effect) vs Hyperion Corporation (Borderlands 2) ?. Warfare Overseers (Dishonored) vs Argonian Warriors (Elder Scrolls) ?. Splicers (Bioshock) vs The Infected (Left 4 Dead) ?. Mental's Horde (Serious Sam) vs Strogg (Quake) ?. Shocker (Kamen Rider franchise) vs United Alliance of Evil (Power Rangers) ?. Pennywise (It) vs Freddy Krueger (Nightmare On Elm Street Franchise) ?. Splicers (Bioshock 1 and 2) vs The Founders (Bioshock Infinite) ?. Necromorphs (Dead Space) vs Walkers (Prototype) ?. HYDRA Commanders (Marvel) vs The Felt (Homestuck) ?. The Thing (The Thing) vs Predators (Alians vs Predators Franchise) ?. The Didact (Halo) vs The Reapers (Mass Effect) ?. Storm Shadow vs Deathstroke ?. Sligs and Interns (Oddworld) vs Wolvarks and Gloktigi (Strangers Wrath) ?. Oddworld Heros Showdown- Abe and Munch (Oddworld) vs The Stranger (Strangers Wrath) ?. Sadistic Sociopaths vs Murderous Mercenaries ?. The Governor (Walking Dead) vs Black Mask (DC Comics) ?. Bane (DC Comics) vs Jaws (James Bond Franchise) ?. Deckers (Saints Row) vs Anonymous (Possibly Anonymous Militia if more info comes) ?. Voldemort (Harry Potter Franchise) vs Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness) ?. Professer Genki (Saints Row) vs Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry 3) Rematch ?. The Order (Silent Hill) vs The Kushinada Clan (Ookami Kakushi) ?. Crimson Guard (G.I. Joe) vs Shadow Company (Call of Duty) ?. North Korean Special Operation Forces vs Dac Cong ?. Shakespeare Warriors vs Edgar Allan Poe Warriors ?. Joker Gang (Nolanverse) vs The Red Triangle Circus Gang (Batman Returns 1992) ?. Hit Monkey (Comics) vs Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) ?. Corpus Corporation (Warframe) vs Cerberus (Mass Effect) ?. Kronos Corporation (Guyver Franchise) vs Shocker (Kamen Rider Franchise) Category:Blog posts